


Hunter Heal Thyself

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sam and Dean leave two angels to care for a sick hunter.





	Hunter Heal Thyself

Hunter, Heal Thyself

Cast: Reader, Gadreel, Castiel

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 2520

Summary: Dean and Sam leave two angels to care for a sick reader

 

"Oh come on Dean!" You sneezed. "It's the flu not the bubonic plague. I can help on this one, I swear."

"Yeah, because your coughing and wheezing is extra stealthy." Dean rolled his eyes. "Stay put. Gadreel and Cas are going to make sure you're ok."

"Are you serious?" You were actually insulted. Not one but two angels? "I need babysitters now?"

"Come on, Y/N," Sam interjected, ever the voice of reason. "They're angels. Caring for people is what they do. Besides," he lowered his voice, speaking quietly. "You know they've both been at kind of loose ends lately. Let them feel like they're doing something helpful." You sighed and gave up.

"Fine. I'll stay." 

You were grumpy, and you knew only part of it was from being sick. You really didn't like feeling helpless, and you knew that the boys were right. You were dizzy and could barely breathe. You'd be nothing but a detriment on this case. But you didn't have to like it. And god the angels looked so awkward! They were at least as lost as you were. You sighed, slumping and shuffled into the living room.

Gadreel and Castiel both followed you and stood, watching as you curled up under twelve million blankets with a box of tissues in your lap. They looked at each other, then back at you.

"Y/N," Cas said hesitantly. "What can we do to make you more comfortable?"

You sighed. You felt awful, and you knew that angels could sense it. If either of them had had the ability to heal you you knew they would have. That said, they had no idea how to handle this without their power. You sighed again, trying to think of something they could do that would occupy them and let you be miserable in peace.

"I'd like some hot tea, if you don't mind."

Cas and Gadreel lit up. Finally something they could do! They assured you that you'd have hot tea in a few minutes. Both of them went to the kitchen and immediately started having issues. 

Finding the tea was the first problem. Gadreel took the top cabinets and Cas took the bottoms. Every door and drawer opened and was rummaged through. They didn't shut them again, agreeing this was a good way to keep track of where they had already looked. They finally found a cupboard that had several boxes of varying kinds.

"We didn't ask her what kind she wanted." Gadreel said, looking helplessly at the boxes, picking up different bags and smelling them. He looked disgusted. "They're all just bags of dried weeds. Why would humans want to make dirty grass water to drink?"

"It is not so bad as it smells to us," Cas replied, now looking for a teapot. "I drank some when I was human and found it quite soothing, as I did many consumables. However, the experience is less pleasant when one can taste the molecules."

Gadreel was the first to find a teapot. It was a lovely ceramic thing with little flowers all over it. There was a tray with cups and saucers that matched. Cas thanked him and put water in the pot. It took him a minute to turn on the gas stove, but eventually he had a large blue flame going. He set the pot on the stove.

"The high flame should heat the water in a few moments." He barely got the words out before the ceramic exploded, the loose water putting out the fire on the stove. Both angels had ducked. Gadreel poked his head up from under the table, giving Cas an accusing look.

"I thought it was supposed to whistle," he said. "In the show it whistles." He was referring to Downton Abbey which both had grown rather attached to. The speech patterns were a lot like their own and made them feel less awkward. Of course when you heard exploding glassware you went into the kitchen to see what was going on.

You walked in to quite the scene. Gadreel was trying to pick up glass by hand and cutting himself. He looked confused as to why he kept bleeding. Cas was leaned over with a bit of towel that he'd lit on fire. He was attempting to relight the pilot on the burner he'd doused. You broke into a fit of giggles. You could tell by the tray on the table pretty much how this had gone down. You laughed until a coughing fit hit you and you had to sit down with the dizziness that accompanied it. The guys looked so embarrassed.

Once you'd recovered you snatched the towel away from Cas and put it under water in the sink before the smoke alarms could go off. You lit the pilot yourself and put an actual kettle of hot water on the stove. Then you got the broom out and bandaged Gadreel, showing him how to get the shards up with the broom so he didn't cut himself. You would have done it yourself but your nose was running and you went back to the living room for the tissues.

Gadreel came out moments later with a tray full of teacups, all of them with something different in them, sloshing their contents all over the tray. They still hadn't asked you what you wanted so they'd made one of each kind. You laughed again and told them it was wonderful. You took sips out of each one so they'd know they did a good job. You saw Castiel hatch a brain egg and you groaned inwardly. He pulled Gadreel to one side and whispered to him, then turned to you.

"Are you certain the tea is all right?"

"It's lovely Cas, honestly," you smiled at him and promptly sneezed.

"And you don't need anything else?"

"I'm good," you mumbled from behind a handful of tissues.

"Very well. We shall be back momentarily."

You almost asked them what he was planning but they were out of the room before you could clear your throat enough to speak. You sighed and picked up your favorite of the teas that were half empty and rapidly cooling on the tray. You had to smile at them both. They were being so sweet, and they were really trying. It wasn't their fault that no one had taught them how to human yet. Maybe you should start a school. Y/N's School for Human Angels. You snorted and immediately started coughing again, your head pounding. You hated being sick with a passion. And of course it's not like being a hunter had a health plan. Talk about an insurance risk! You laid back down, staring at cartoons, forgetting that the two had left under suspicious circumstances.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Gadreel and Cas were both rummaging through the refridgerator for ingredients. Vegetables were being pulled and meats out of the freezer. Gadreel was trying to figure out the can opener while Cas chopped at veggies like he was hammering a nail. He was using both hands and just hacking. Vegetables, were shooting off the counter and around the room. He got what he decided was enough and found a big pot.

"Chicken soup is very traditional," he was stating to Gadreel. "It is used quite often as a flu cure that does not require medicine. However, it appears we do not have chicken. But there is quite a lot of fish. Fish is better for you. It's supposed to increase cognitive function."

"Y/N is not lacking in cognitive function," Gadreel countered. " Must the soup contain meat at all? I understand a vegetable soup is also quite nutritive and should help to heal her."

"Right," Cas came back. "Which is why we shall include all the vegetables in addition to the meat and pasta required."

Castiel opened a box of breaded fish fillets and dumped the frozen contents into the pot. He added the vegetables that he had so ineptly chopped and poured the contents of the variety of cans that Gadreel had found. He then dumped in a box of pasta which looked like colorful wheels. It was the only pasta he could find that did not come with an orange sauce included. He poured water over it and turned on the stove, carefully this time. Both of them stood well back as they waited for the pot to explode. When it didn't they stood back to inventory what had gone into their culinary masterpiece.

The soup now contained a box of fish fingers, chopped onion, carrot, celery and garlic, all with their skins still on and unwashed. Added to that was fresh kale, turnips, and some rather wrinkly beets. Gadreel had added cans of green beans, corn, white beans, and mandarin oranges. Vitamin C was a good flu cure. They stood and stared at the pot as it heated. As everything melted and started to cook it began to turn an awful color. The kale and beets combined to make everything look almost black.

"This looks terrible, and smells worse." Gadreel said, stirring the pot. "Are you entirely certain it's edible?"

"Everything was ingredients found in the kitchen. I doubt the Winchesters would keep things in here that were not edible." Cas had his arms crossed. In fact, he looked quite defensive. Gadreel took a sip and made a hideous face.

"I thought Metatron had stuffed your head full of books?"

"He did," Cas growled. "It appears cook books were not considered necessary to my education in human culture. It will be fine."

The smell rolling out of the kitchen caught you and you gagged. What had they done? You wrapped a blanket around you and shuffled into the kitchen. There were open cabinets all over the place. Utensils had been used and dropped wherever. There were chunks of vegetable all over the room and a pile of mostly empty and mutilated tin cans. It was the box of fish fingers that really worried you. The two angels were staring down into a pot on the stove, both of them looking skeptical. You started to laugh.

Gadreel and Cas whipped around, Cas holding a spoon straight up like a scepter, black liquid oozing down and staining his white cuff. They looked shocked and also like guilty puppies. They couldn't have looked more hopeful and regretful at the same time. You were leaning against the table, laughing at the utter ruin of the kitchen and the two of them.

"What," you wheezed. "What are you doing?"

They both started to explain simultaneously, and you waved at them to stop, still having a giggle fit. They started again, only interjecting every other sentence. You finally gathered that they were trying to make you a healing soup. You looked around at the ingredients they had included. It smelled so horrible you couldn't believe it. Between the kale, beets, and fish that pot had to have more iron in it than the pot was made of!

They looked so sweet and so lost, the two of them. Cas had finally noticed the stain on his shirt and had set the spoon down to run it under the sink. Gadreel was rooting through all the open cabinets, trying to find bowls. You went and looked in the pot. Oh yeah, it was just as bad as you thought it was. All you could think of is that Cas had managed to cook a Leviathan. That set you off into laughter again. You took the bowls from Gadreel.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Cas asked. You explained to him the Leviathan thing. He looked in the pot and started grinning. Then he actually laughed. He turned and tried to explain to Gadreel. After a minute Gadreel's eyes widened and he started laughing too. You ladled out servings of this viscous black liquid and all of you tasted it. You were thankful that you weren't the only one to spit it out. And all of your mouths were stained black, like you'd just chewed on an ink pen until it burst. You stuck out your black tongue at them. They did the same and all of you started laughing again. 

Gadreel took the bowls after the consensus was reached that it was a horrible experiment gone wrong. He dumped them in the sink and before you could stop him he hit the switch for the garbage disposal. Black goo shot out of the sink and spattered everything, including them. You laughed until you collapsed, sitting in the middle of the tile just howling with mirth. The angels tried to clean, succeeding only in creating broad black smears over all the surfaces. You finally convinced them to just stop, you'd fix it later. You texted the boys, demanding chinese food when they came home.

When Dean and Sam opened the bunker door they were assaulted by the foulest smell they could remember that wasn't actual monster guts. They dropped their stuff, looking in the kitchen. It was an absolute wreck! Sam went and turned off whatever was on the stove. It wasn't on fire but it was definitely burnt. He moved carefully to avoid slipping on the stuff in the floor. They moved down the hall and peeked in the door.

You lays on the couch, stretched out across the laps of both angels. Everyone was covered in blankets and Cas had his head on Gadreel's shoulder. They were scooted as together as they could get, both of them with their arms around you. You were passed out, snoring horrifically through your stopped up nose. Both angels were watching Downton Abbey. They looked over at the boys, who were trying like hell not to make noise as they bent over laughing. Dean held up the bag of chinese food. Gadreel and Cas just shook their heads, indicating the sleeping figure on their laps. Nodding the boys crept out of the room. They went back in the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think happened in here?" Dean chuckled, picking up the head of a beet.

"Helpful angels is what. Next time we might want to leave actual instructions." Sam was closing the cabinet doors.

"Instructions, hell," Dean said, stirring the pot and trying not to hurl. "Next time we're just going to get her a doctor. We're lucky they didn't poison her! You see this?" He held up the fish box. Sam started to laugh, and then so did Dean. They got louder as they each found more oddities, Sam holding up the can of oranges and Dean finding most of the shards of their teapot in the dustpan. They managed to wake you up, and when you smelled food you dragged yourself into the kitchen. You didn't even greet them. You grabbed the bag and shuffled off back towards the couch.

"Hey, Y/N!" Sam called. "What happened here?"

"Helpful angels."


End file.
